


Fave Rare Pair

by shookethspeare



Series: Code July 2020 [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookethspeare/pseuds/shookethspeare
Summary: This is my contribution for Code July 2020's Day 6 Prompt: Fave Rare Pair!My favorite rare pair is...ODDLITA! I love me some Oddlita. <3For this fic I decided to give you a sneak peek of Code Lyoko: Reloaded, a fanfic/fan graphic novel rewrite by me with the gang as university students rather than middle schoolers.In my version, Odd and Aelita don't pretend to be cousins; because well obviously I ship Oddlita!<3<3Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope to have chapter 1 of Code Lyoko: Reloaded out by August 15th!
Series: Code July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Fave Rare Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Code July 2020's Day 6 Prompt: Fave Rare Pair!
> 
> My favorite rare pair is...ODDLITA! I love me some Oddlita. <3
> 
> For this fic I decided to give you a sneak peek of Code Lyoko: Reloaded, a fanfic/fan graphic novel rewrite by me with the gang as university students rather than middle schoolers. 
> 
> In my version, Odd and Aelita don't pretend to be cousins; because well obviously I ship Oddlita!<3<3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope to have chapter 1 of Code Lyoko: Reloaded out by August 15th!

**[From: Einstein 9:46PM] I need to talk to you and A. My room. Now.**

Odd heaved a heavy sigh, pressing his forehead against the glassdoor to the dorm.

It had just been a kiss. A peck, really. Nothing to be mad about, and definitely nothing to warrant a text message summons the likes of which filled Odd’s stomach with dread. 

_ But it hadn’t just been a kiss. _

His lips still tingled where she had pressed hers; soft, sweet, and tasting of vanilla chapstick. It wasn’t just a peck. There was so much meaning behind that kiss: every unsaid word, every furtive glance, every midnight walk in silence when neither could sleep - their hands brushing up against each other’s as their faces flushed in embarrassment. It wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to be like this. Aelita wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to be attracted to him. Aelita wasn’t supposed to  _ kiss  _ him!

Jeremie had called shotgun on that ages ago. 

_ ‘She’s not his property!’  _ Odd’s brain screamed as he pulled open the door, shuffling inside towards the stairs.  _ ‘She’s not his property, she doesn’t belong to anyone but herself!’ _

An upward glance revealed the young woman was standing, shifting from foot to foot, at the top of the stairwell. She hadn’t noticed Odd’s presence yet, her back turned to him, but he could tell from her hunched shoulders and jittery hands that she was just as nervous as he was; possibly even more so. 

“Alright, Princess?” He asked, feigning a casual smile.

She turned around, eyes wide. It was evident that she wasn’t, and Odd couldn’t blame her. 

Boy-Genius controlled everything concerning her life: he turned the supercomputer on and brought her to earth, hacked the city website to edit her old birth certificate and forge a phony passport, he’d even managed to fool the university registrar into thinking her tuition had been paid in full. Aelita was convinced she owed her life to the guy, and now she was terrified that a single misstep would take that all away. 

Odd knew Jeremie wasn’t like that, but he also knew Jeremie didn’t realize the power dynamic that lived under the surface of their friendship.

“Odd, I…” Words failed her and she hung her head in shame. 

His fingers itched to reach out and grab her, to tell her that it was all going to be fine and there was nothing to worry about. Instead, he clenched them tightly at his sides. He had already made his decision about how this was going to go down, and there was no point hoping for any other outcome.

“Aelita. Whatever I say in there...I need you to promise not to contradict me. Do you understand? Don’t contradict me.”

Her head shot up and she searched his eyes for any hint of his intentions, but he held firm and kept his eyes and posture as stoic as possible. 

“Aelita, promise me.”

Another beat of hesitation before she nodded in concession. “Okay, Odd. I promise.”

He led her down the boys’ dormitory hall, stopping in front of Jeremie’s door. 

_ Knock knock. _

“It’s open.”

Aelita took a seat on Jeremie’s bed, back straight as a board with her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt on her lap. Odd made sure to stand a few paces away, leaning against Jeremie’s closet. They could all get out of this unscathed if Odd played his cards right - and that meant looking the part as well as speaking it. 

Jeremie turned to them with a passive expression, eyes flitting between the two. As expected, the physical distance between Odd and Aelita seemed to placate him. 

“Based on the photograph Milly spread around the dorm, it’s evident that there was,” he paused to swallow, “some sort of physical contact between the two of you.”

_ Just a kiss, Jeremie. Just say kiss for God’s sake. _

“If it’s not too much to ask, considering Aelita and I are...well, all things considered, I would be appreciative to know who instigated it and why.” Again, his eyes flicked back and forth expectantly, waiting for either of them to speak up. 

_ The forest next to Kadic was quiet at night despite being triangled in by three roads, nearly in the center of Paris. Next to him, Aelita wrapped the jacket he’d lent her closer to her body; he didn’t miss the way the corners of her mouth twitched up into a content smile as she inhaled the soft fabric. _

_ “Thank you for coming, Odd. I’m sorry I always bother you with this stuff.” _

_ Odd plopped down onto the ground, leaning heavily against the base of a tree trunk before motioning for Aelita to join him. _

_ “Nightmares aren’t just ‘stuff’, Aelita,” he assured her, “you know you can always tell me what’s going on.” _

_ He had been so busy fumbling for his lighter in the dark, not realizing it was in the pocket of the jacket Aelita was now wearing, that he failed to notice the pink-haired, young woman draw closer and closer until she was almost on top of him.  _

_ “Aelita, what…”  _

_ Her eyes flitted between his eyes and his lips, and it suddenly occurred to Odd that she had spent years in that damned computer like a cursed princess in a tower; she’d never had a first kiss.  _

“Jeremie, I-” Aelita started, but Odd cut her off before she could finish. 

“I kissed her.” In the corner of his eye he watched Aelita’s jaw drop. It would’ve been comical if the situation wasn’t so painful...so possibly friendship shattering. “I kissed her. I’m sorry Jeremie. I wasn’t thinking, I just...I’m sorry.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Odd turned to Aelita. “To both of you. I’m sorry to both of you.”

If he was going to cover for her, he might as well go all out. 

Jeremie nodded, his eyebrows quirking up as though Odd’s admission had been the expected answer. 

_ Smug bastard.  _ He thought. 

“Thank you, Odd. For your honesty.” The boy-genius rose to his feet, stepping forwards and drawing himself to his full height in front of the other blond. “I appreciate it. That being said, I think you should stay away from the group for a bit.”

_ ‘Definitely wasn’t expecting that.’ _

Odd’s heart sank just as Aelita gasped, jumping to her feet. “Jeremie, what-”

“I think it’s for the best, Aelita.” He interjected. “How can I work with someone that I can’t trust? How can  _ you  _ work with someone who threw themself on you the way he did? I’m sorry, Odd, but that’s my decision.”

Somewhere in his head, Odd could still hear Aelita arguing with Jeremie, their voices raising to shouts as they yelled over each other; but the blood whooshing through his ears was beginning to block everything external out. 

_ ‘Out of the group. Out of the group. Out of the group. Out of the group.’  _ Jeremie’s words pulsed like a mantra in his head, over and over. 

This couldn’t be happening. His stomach rolled painfully as the implications of that statement crashed over him. If he was out of the group, would they leave him out during missions? Would he be on his own during XANA attacks? Would Ulrich and Yumi ignore him, too? The Lyoko Warriors were his home away from home; how was he supposed to get through the day without them? How could he come back to share a room with Ulrich each night if his best friend hated him, too?

“Odd?” Aelita’s hands on his shoulders roused him from his thoughts and he focused on her face. “Odd, breathe! Jeremie, is he okay? What’s wrong with him?”

Jeremie stepped towards them, guilt and concern etched across his face. “I think he’s having a panic attack. Odd, you have to breathe, okay?”

The blond pressed a hand to his cheek, tentatively, surprised as his fingers came back wet. Was he crying?

He couldn’t look either of them in the eye. This was all too much, everything was too much. He had tried to make things better for the group, at the sacrifice of his own happiness, and now everything was shit. 

_ ‘Shit, shit SHIT!’ _

He hadn’t realized he had shouted the last part aloud until Aelita flinched and took a hurried step backwards. 

“I...I have to go.” He choked out, turning on his heel and racing out the door. 

Aelita and Jeremie’s voices, shouting his name, fell on deaf ears as Odd stumbled down the hallway and out the front doors.

  
  
  



End file.
